Star Wars The Clone Wars: Ahsoka Returns
by NinjagoZaneLover
Summary: Two younglings on the run, an angry army of stormtroopers, a Jedi lost to the Dark Side, a Jedi Master in exile, and a returning padawan. How much worse can it get?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction story, so please don't hate it! P.S-This is placed in the time after Order 66 and before the Emperor was defeated.**

_It's been five years since the Jedi Purge. Any surviving Jedi have gone underground or into hiding, and the very few that remain on Coruscant have given themselves new lives and new identities, trying to forget their pasts, and hiding from the Empire. Few younglings remain, and two of them are well known to the Empire, since they have been such a nuisance to the Emperor; helping the homeless, learning important information about the Emperor's plans, and using it against him. Their names are Melory (ME-LORE-I), a human, and Aritchia (A-REE-CHI-A), a twi'lek. Their masters both died in the war. No one seems to want to help them, so they survive on their own, relying on each other. But not for long..._

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please Rate, Follow, Favourite, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Soldier Surgery Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Soldier Surgery Part 1**

Melory sat up groggily. The last thing she remembered was getting hit with that large chunk of metal. She looked around her and saw all the clones either dead or knocked out. To her left was Cody and his squad, and to her right was Rex and a strange figure all in black, moving towards him. Before she could react to this scene, she heard a groan beside her, and looked down to find Aritchia thoroughly caked in dirt and mud.

"Aritchia!" Melory exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Aritchia sat up on her elbows. She had two dark blue lekku's flowing down the front of her chest, and hazel green eyes. "Do I look alright to you?" She asked. Melory just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Aritchia. Get up." Melory helped Aritchia get up from the dusty ground and asked "Do you know what happened here? Or who that creature is?"

Aritchia looked to where Melory was pointing and said "No, I don't. As for what happened here, I can only guess. I suppose someone, probably that guy, blasted all these troopers and knocked the rest out." She shrugged.

"I wonder..." Melory thought. "Aritchia, we should probably leave now."

"Why?" She asked, with a hint of hostility in her voice. Aritchia was the type of person that is quick to anger and difficult to calm.

"Because if any more Imperials find us here, we're going to die." Melory answered her entirely too oblivious question.

"I don't see why we should go now. All these clones are either dead or unconscious. We have plenty of time." Aritchia retorted.

"Aritchia," Melory said, exasperated. "We should go now because there is a strange creature right in front of us, and if we aren't smart, we will probably become bounty to that person, whom I'm assuming is a bounty hunter, and then he will most likely sell us to the Empire, and then, and then..."

"Whoa, whoa, chillax girl. You are getting way too ahead of yourself. If he is a bounty hunter, then fine. We'll just evade him like we did with the rest of them.

"But look around us." Melory argued. "This bounty hunter just killed an entire squad of troopers, and knocked out the whole other squad. I swear it took him one minute to do that, whereas it takes us ten."

"So? We're Jedi. We've been trained to fight people like him. Besides, even if he does try turn us in, which he won't, we could just use a Jedi mind trick on him." Aritchia said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but we'll be all over the news again. Then more hunters will come and try to get us for themselves. We have to stay in the clear. So come on."

Aritchia held up her hands defensively. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

The two girls turned to leave, when they suddenly saw the hunter coming towards them, with an unconscious Captain Rex hanging limp across his back.

"Uh oh. We're out of time." Melory said.

"Run!"

No sooner had they begun running full sprint away from the hunter, had their feet suddenly left the ground and they flew through the air and crashed into a group of barrels.

Melory looked up from where she was lying, and tried to get out from underneath the barrels; but her leg was stuck under two very rude boxes full of stone.

"Aritchia! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are!"

By now the hunter was only a few feet away from the two younglings. He gently and carefully laid Rex on the ground back first, and began walking over to the two girls.

"Stay back!" Melory shouted, struggling underneath the barrels. Aritchia managed to get out from underneath the stubborn hunks of wood, and drew her lightsaber.

"Don't come any closer!" Aritchia called out towards the mysterious creature.

"Don't worry." The hunter spoke softly, and quietly. His voice was slightly mechanical sounding, as if he were part machine. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right. You just annihilated an entire squad of troopers, and left the others unconscious. So, your chances of me believing you that I won't get hurt, is pretty low."

"Listen to me! I'm trying to help you! More Imperials are on their way, and unless you want to die, I suggest you come with me."

Aritchia and Melory looked at each other. They gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay." Melory said. "Lead the way."

"First, help me carry these troopers." He pointed at Rex and Cody.

"Why would we bring them!?" Aritchia yelled.

The hunter was about to answer when they heard footsteps in the distance. The Imperials were coming closer. "No time to explain! Come on!"

He gracefully scooped up Rex and held him in his arms bridal style. Aritchia and Melory grabbed Cody and half dragged half carried him after them. The hunter ran at top speed towards a large cliff face. It was at least 200 metres high.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way you are going to get me to climb up _that_." Aritchia pointed in disgust at the cliff face.

"There is no time for complaining. Besides, we aren't going up the cliff. We're going in it." The hunter pressed his gloved hand against a small nearly invisible plate in the rock. It made a hissing sound, and a door suddenly appeared in the rock face. Aritchia and Melory stared in shock.

"Get moving!" The hunter whispered.

Melory and Aritchia rushed into the rock, and the hunter followed close behind. As the door to the rock face sealed behind them, none of them noticed the small spy droid peering out from behind a trash can. It hurried away to inform its master of its newest discovery.

**Sorry for the slow update! I don't have much time to go on fanfiction, so my updates will be very slow. Review, follow, favourite!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


End file.
